1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to adapter assemblies for selectively connecting end effectors to the actuation units of powered surgical devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to latch mechanisms for rotationally securing rotation handles of the powered surgical devices relative to the actuation assemblies.
2. Background of Related Art
Powered devices for use in surgical procedures typically convert rotational motion from an actuation assembly to linear motion for effectuating one or more functions, e.g., clamping, stapling, cutting. To permit rotational alignment of an end effector attached to the actuation assembly without the operator having to manipulate the actuation assembly in an uncomfortable or awkward position, adapter assemblies have been developed for enabling selective rotation of the end effector relative to the actuation assembly. Such adapter assemblies generally include a base that is fixedly secured to the actuation assembly and a rotation handle to which an end effector is attached for rotating the end effector relative to the base and the actuation assembly. It would be beneficial to provide an adapter assembly with a latch assembly to permit the selective rotation of the rotation handle relative to the base.